In general, as the population continues to grow and living quarters become more compact, articles of daily use must have diversified adjustable functions. Bedsteads have become necessities for many home lives, as bedsteads are expected to be freely folded to reduce storage volume. The service life of a bedstead can be attributed to the build quality and shake resistance.
Conventional bedsteads utilize a sub-optimal configuration to inhibit the influence due to shake. In the conventional methods, locking holes are formed at the bottom portion of each bedstead body and the horizontal bars respectively, and two lugs are formed at both ends of the diagonal bracing bar. The two lugs are directly fixed onto the bedstead body and the horizontal bar using screws. When a folding bedstead with the present structure is folded, screws at one end of the two diagonal bracing bars must be unscrewed, otherwise the folding bedstead cannot be folded until the diagonal bracing bars are separated from the bedstead body or the horizontal bar. Consequently, time and labor are greatly consumed during folding operations.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.